


What I Like About You

by Everlasting_Love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford has been in therapy for almost 2 years. He has been assigned the task of writing to a pen-pal whom he doesn't know.<br/>Luke Hemmings has been in therapy since he was 12. After his 16th birthday, his therapist decided he needed more friends to communicate with. So he was assigned a pen-pal.<br/>What happens when the two pen-pals decide they want to meet? Follow along in the journey of love, lust, and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear pen-pal,

I honestly do not understand why I have to do this. It's not like you're gonna reply back anyways, so what's the point?! My therapist is making me do this for me to make more 'friends', but I don't really need more. I already have Ashton as my best friend, well, more like a brother than a friend. I suppose I should tell you a little bit about me. For starters, my name is Michael Clifford. I am 16 years of age and am very punk-rock if I do say so myself. I love to listen to music all the time. My favorite band is All Time Low, but I also like GreenDay, The Misfits, Sex Pistols, etc. My favorite song by All Time Low is 'A Love Like War' featuring Vic from Pierce The Veil. That's all I got for now. 

-MC


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Michael,

Don't worry, my therapist is making me do this too. She said I need to become more social with people, but I'm very awkward in person...

My name is Lucas, but people call me Luke and Lucifer as well. I don't consider myself to be very punk-rock, but my friend Calum does. I have to agree on your choice of bands, especially ATL. They are my favorite and I have tickets to see them in a few months. I should probably tell you something. You don't have to talk to me after you read this if you don't want to....

I'm gay.

The only people that know are Calum, my parents, and now you. I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore...

-Lucifer Hemmings


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Luke,

You seem pretty cool. I wouldn't stop talking to you just because you're gay, cause I am too. I feel as though people take the LGBT community for granted, thinking that we wouldn't be as strong at we are.

You are so lucky to have those tickets to see ATL! I wish I could meet them. The things I would let Jack do to me.....

Anyways, you should know why I'm in therapy. A few years ago, my dad tried to rape me when I came out. My mum was accepting of me, but my dad didn't want a 'fag' as a son, so he decided to 'change me'. Obviously, he was unsuccessful, but it made me think about life. If someone I thought loved me could do this , what are other people capable of? So I blocked everyone out. My mum got worried when I stopped eating and my grades slipped. Then, one day, I walked into school on my 15th birthday and found 'worthless fag' spray painted on my locker.

I tried to commit suicide multiple times. Sometimes, I wish I had succeeded. But then I think about my family, and where they would be. I honestly really have Ashton to think for this, coz he was the one that found me every time.

This got kinda depressing, sorry.....

Hope to hear from you soon?

-MC


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Michael,

Wow. Thats a lot to take in.

I never really had to 'come out'. My parents just knew, i guess..... It might have been the fact that they caught me and my (ex) boyfriend practically sucking each other's faces off. Ctfu.

All jokes aside, I can't imagine having to live through that. At least you are strong enough to still be here today. You probably want to know why I'm in therapy too, but that will have to wait til another day. I attached a photograph so you know what I look like. I don't expect one in return, I don't want to sound creepy.

Talk to you soon?

-Lucifer Hemmings


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! I finally updated!! Think of this chapter as part of this authors note..... Enjoy!!!!

Dear Lucifer,  
Sorry I haven't written back in a while. I had a shit ton of testing and stuff. I hope all is well with you. I would love to meet you, i bet you look even better in person than you do in your picture.... ;)

Anyways, i will try to write back sooner. Wish me luck with my finals!!

With love, Michael


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! Im back!!! Aorry it took so long, i had some.... Personal stuff to take care of. But im back and will be updating often. Thanks for sticking around.

Dear Luke,

I hope all went well with your testing and such. Sorry its taken me so long to write back. I wish i could say that im getting better, but in all honesty, im getting worse. I ended up in the hospital after taking some pills so now im under watch.   
I will try to write as often as i can.   
-Mikey


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Michael,

Testing went well, i guess. I really do hope you get better!! I haven't done so well either, though. I relapsed the other night, ruining almost 4 months of being clean. I would really like for us meet soon. I think it would be kinda cool. Maybe i can fly over this summer if you have free time? We can discuss that at another time. Right now, i want you to focus on getting better, okay?

Much Love,   
-Luke


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Luke,

I hope you get better. I believe we would both benefit if we were to meet soon. I would really like to get to know you more and try to hold a face to face conversation with you. It might actually help me make a decision I've had for a while... I know it may seem stupid, but i think i may fancy you a lot. I totally understand if you hate me now, i just needed to tell you.  
I really hope to talk to you soon....

-Michael


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I found this on someones tumblr and it made me happy so I shall write it again even tho it's been a year lmao.  
> Also, I'm gonna put a few different letters in this chapter to get it to move faster so they meet.

Michael,

We can meet next week if you'd like? We don't live far from each other from your mailing address. There's a park not to far from my house that's really nice. My brother will have to be there, as my parents are lame as heck.   
-Luke

 

Lucas,

I would be so happy to get to meet you. I can be there Wednesday and stay for a few days, so if there are any motels there that are cheap, please let me know so I can get some money. And I can understand where your parents are coming from. For all they know, I can be a murderer. But I can assure you that I am nothing in the sense.  
Anyways, I hope to get to see the face I am talking to soon.

-Mikachu ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

To say Luke was nervous was an understatement. He was meeting Michael for the first time and he couldn't decide what feelings he wanted to show more of. 

There was firstly and foremost, the feeling of want. Wanting to kiss the other boys' scars; wanting to hold him close and make him feel happy. 

Then, there's the feeling of of need. Needing to have someone to hold and be held by; needing to have something to look forward to; needing something to live for. 

Also, there was the feeling of doing something rebellious. His parents didn't know he was writing to Michael; a stranger whom he'd come to think of as closer than they were.

Lastly, there was a strange feeling that Luke had never felt before. His stomach turned, his chest tightened. He'd think it was just a small panic attack, but it only happened when he thought about Michael.

Luke didn't know what to do when he walked to the park. They'd agreed to meet at the swings in the middle of the park.

Luke was the first to get there, an hour early of course. It was a rather gloomy day; rain being in the forecast but he didn't mind a bit of rain, especially when he was getting to see a friend for the first time.

Michael, however, was late. He'd gotten lost a few times on his way from his house to the next town over, then a few more times in the park itself. He wasn't going to blame Luke if he'd left, feeling stood up and embarrassed.

But when Michael got to the swings, the only person he seen was a tall, lanky teenager with blonde hair. 

He smiled, sitting on the swing beside the boy. "Hey." He whispered, leaning closer to him.

Luke looked over and started to say something when his eyes went wide. "HolyshitholyshitYou'rereallyhereOhmygod." He rushed out and jumped up, attacking Michael in a hug.

Michael laughed as his arms wrapped around Luke. "Of course I am. You really think I'd miss a chance to meet a beautiful boy like you?"

Luke blushed and pulled back, still standing between Michael's legs as he looked down at the younger boy. He admired his green eyes and plump pink lips; loving the way they stood out against his pale skin.

He bit his lip, letting his body work faster than his brain for the first time ever as he leaned forward and kissed him. 

And, yeah. He knew what that last feeling was. He just didn't want to get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they've met. Don't let the little kiss fool you. There's drama to come.


End file.
